


daddy's lil monster

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Cock Rings, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex Positive, Sexually liberated bucky barnes, Slutty Bucky Barnes, Top Clint Barton, the avengers are all very open about their sex lives ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: it starts with the harley quinn crop top on halloween





	daddy's lil monster

**Author's Note:**

> look this isn't good but i just wanted a thinly veiled excuse to write bucky and his collection of slutty croptops 
> 
> did i write like 1k words of porn just for the joke at the end?
> 
> yes
> 
> square fill: aftercare

Bucky liked sex. He always had, but waking up in a century where it wasn’t as taboo to talk about and people were more accepting of sexuality meant he was allowed to  _ express _ how much he liked it. And Clint liked Bucky liking sex, and had no complaints about really any of it.

The crop top thing started on Halloween when they had dressed like Harley Quinn and the Joker. Bucky had held onto the ‘Daddy’s lil Monster’ baseball t that was way to short and tight for him after the Halloween parties had ended. He pulled it on one night with a pair of assless red lace panties and rode Clint hard and fast, chanting his name and yelling “Daddy!” when he came all over them. A few days later, he had a soft pink one emblazoned with the word ‘slut’ delivered in a discreet box. 

Bucky’s little collection grew in his loungewear drawer and he wore them around the apartment or, on one memorable occasion, to a team movie night. 

\-----

“Please, please. Daddy please.” 

Bucky was crying uncontrollably into his sheets as he felt the paddle smack down onto his ass. His face was smashed against the bed and purple rope bound his hands behind his back. A metal cock ring had kept him on edge for what felt like days and Clint had already stretched him open with his whole hand.

“Please what, slut?” Clint purred as he stroked over the reddened flesh.

“Please daddy? May I come?”

“With me inside you only.” Clint tapped him lightly with the paddle. “Do you want that now? Do you want daddy to fuck you and you can make a mess all over the sheets?”

“Y-yes” Bucky sobbed in relief when he felt the cock ring come off and heard the lube opening.

Clint slid into him with no preamble, slick and prior stretching making Bucky easily take his thick cock. He fucked him hard and fast, not even faltering when Bucky screamed his name as he came over their sheets. He was pliant and loose limbed as Clint flipped him over and rolled his hips more gently, brushing the tears off his cheeks and kissing him gently. 

“Daddy...come in me please.” Bucky mumbled against his lips and who was Clint to refuse. 

He came inside Bucky and gently fucked him through completion, smiling softly at Bucky’s lovestruck face. 

“So good baby.” He brushed a piece of hair out of Bucky’s eyes. “What do you want now?”

“‘M hungry.” Bucky mumbled softly, still nuzzling into Clint’s space. “Still want you to hold me, daddy.”   
  
Clint held him close and undid the knots binding his hands with one hand. Bucky was still in pretty deep and needed taken care of.

“What you you want for dinner, baby?”

“Mmm chocolate.” Bucky grinned goofily at him. 

“Not for dinner, but you can have some now.” 

Clint managed to untangle their limbs enough to reach into the lower drawer of their bedside cabinet for one of the fancy chocolate covered fruit things that they kept for occasions like this. Bucky happily ate some of the fruity candy and licked the chocolate off his fingers.

“Better baby?”   
  
“Yeah.” His voice was rough and his eyes less glassy. 

“Wanna clean up? I can wash your back.” 

Clint felt like Bucky would be ok if he got up now, so he swung his feet off the bed and found their fluffiest towels. He was in the bathroom fussing with their bath oils when he felt Bucky come up behind him and hold onto his waist, burying his face in Clint’s shoulder blades.

“Clint?”   
  
“Yeah baby?” 

“I love you.”   
  
\----

Bucky woke up first, as he usually does no matter how intense they were the night before. Clint was still propped up against the headboard, almost in a sitting position with his arms around Bucky how they had fallen asleep.

He disentangled himself from the long limbs around him and gently pulled Clint down to lay flat. Bucky found a box of muffin mix in the kitchen cabinet and pulled on a shirt before padding down into the communal kitchen for a cup of buttermilk.

Tony choked on his coffee when Bucky stumbled out of the elevator, bleary eyed and wearing a bright purple crop top that said “Daddy” across the chest. He was probably still up from the night before and delirious so Bucky paid him no attention. When Steve and Sam came up from their morning run, they just gave Bucky a polite nod and Steve’s ears went a little pink when he saw Bucky’s shirt.

“Nobody’s gonna mention Terminator's into being called daddy?” Tony said to the assembled group, Nat and Banner having trickled in at some point. 

Bucky just shook his head and kept stirring his muffin batter. 

“I mean we knew you’re all sexually liberated and shit but-” Tony was cut off by Clint shuffling in from the elevator. His eyes lit up. “Oh and there’s his partner in crime!?”   
  
“Waz goin on?” Clint squinted as he blindly held his hand out for a mug of coffee. Bucky gave him the biggest mug with a kiss on the nose. 

“Oh just your daddy kink that everybody else is ignoring on your boyfriend’s shirt”   
  
Clint dribbled his coffee a bit and blinked at Tony in confusion. He then looked at Bucky with the sleep fog lifted off his eyes.

“Babe why are you wearing my shirt?”

**Author's Note:**

> look i know it's not my best but consider this:  
i think it's hilarious


End file.
